Dark Future
by Bluekit5
Summary: Sandstorm was left in grief when Firestar died. She had only one thing to remember him by- Bluekit, their last and final kit. Bluekit is nothing special. Or so she thought. Evil arises in the most unexpected place and leaves everyone in shock. Will Bluekit be enough to stop this evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm finally making a Warrior Cat story! YAY! Well enjoy :D**

Sandstorm sighed as she clawed the ground. Daisy cast a worried glance over at her and whispered something into Sorreltail's ear. Sorreltail nodded and stood up, placing her self in front of Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm, Daisy and I think you've had enough time to mourn Firestar. We know how much you loved him, but he lived a long life. And anyways you need to think about your kit!" Sorreltail pointed her nose to the small, blue buddle cuddling by Daisy. Sandstorm raised her dull eyes to look at Sorreltail before looking at the kit. The blue kit yawned and started to cry as it tried to search for its mother's milk. Daisy pushed the kit over to Sandstorm's tummy where the kit started to suckle. Sandstorm stared at the tiny kit with lifeless eyes.

"She reminds me of Bluestar," Sandstorm said weakly. Daisy nodded even though she had not known the great past leader of ThunderClan.

"Well name her Bluekit then," Daisy suggested. Sandstorm slowly nodded.

"Bluekit. Firestar would have liked that name," Sandstorm said before letting out a quiet wail and laying her head between her paws. "She'll never know her father!"

"Sandstorm, even if Bluekit will never know her father, it's up to you to tell her about him. You may have lost Firestar, but you gained a beautiful kit that Firestar will live on in," Sorreltail said before tending to her own kits. Sandstorm peered at Bluekit.

"She's right, little kit," Sandstorm whispered to her daughter. "But you will have to face even greater danger than he ever had." Bluekit gazed up at Sandstorm with her crystal blue eyes for the first time and blinked slowly as if she understood what Sandstorm was implying. Sandstorm tucked the kit in closer and curled around her protectively. She drifted off to sleep.

Poppyfrost waited until she was positive that Sandstorm was asleep before speaking.

"Poor Sandstorm," she said to Daisy and Sorreltail.

"It was time for her to stop mourning. She has a kit that needs her more than anything right now," Daisy said.

"Yes, but who's to say she'll stop mourning? She was with Firestar for a very long time. It's not that easy to let a mate go," Sorreltail said.

"I know, but Dustpelt seem to be doing better since he lost Ferncloud. Doesn't he?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, he does. But any cat can hide their pain," Sorreltail replied sadly. Poppyfrost nodded in agreement. All three she-cats lifted their heads as a shadow came across the nursery entrance.

"How's she doing?" Jayfeather asked while squeezing in.

"I think we finally got her improved a bit," Daisy answered. "She talked a little more than usual today."

"About what?" Jayfeather asked as he slid a few poppy seeds by Sandstorm.

"Her kit. She's named her Bluekit," Poppyfrost added, "What are the poppy seeds for?"

"That's good. Oh and for when she wakes up. She still needs more sleep than she's been getting," Jayfeather explained. Poppyfrost nodded and lifted her head again as Berrynose came in.

"What, are we having a party in here or something?" he grumbled as he squeezed past Jayfeather and to Poppyfrost. "How are you?" he purred and licked her cheek.

"I'm fine, the kits are getting bigger though," Poppyfrost purred and licked Cherrykit and Molekit's heads.

"Poppyfrost, may we go outside the nursery to play?" Cherrykit asked politely.

"Yes you may. Why don't you see if Seedkit and Lilykit want to play with you?" Poppyfrost said. Cherrykit nodded and scampered over to the two sisters.

"Sorreltail, can Seedkit and Lilykit play outside with us?" Cherrykit glanced up at Sorreltail with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes. Just stop looking at me like that!" Sorreltail purred and nudged the kit with her head.

"Yay! Come on guys! We can pretend we're warriors!" Cherrykit yowled and ran out of the nursery.

"I want to be leader this time!" Molekit said, running after his littermate. Sorreltail just shook her head as the kits' 'battle' cries began.

"Get away from my Clan, Tigerstar!" Molekit yowled as he launched himself on Cherrykit. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone poke her. She turned her gaze to a small buddle sitting in front of her.

"Sorreltail, can I go play with Cherrykit?" Bluekit's words came out in a tumbled mess.

"I suppose," Sorreltail agreed. Bluekit let out a happy noise and scampered out of the nursery and bumped into Bramblestar.

"Hello Bluekit," Bramblestar said.

"Who are you?" Bluekit asked and tilted her head back so she could see Bramblestar's face.

"My name is Bramblestar, I'm your leader," he explained.

"Oh," Bluekit said and ran off to play with the other kits.

"Hi, Cherrykit," she said, interrupting the other kits' game.

"Hi Bluekit," Cherrykit said and turned to her.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"No! You're too little," Molekit said and resumed playing.

"Oh," Bluekit let her tail droop as she walked back to the nursery.

"Why aren't you playing with the others?" Sorreltail asked from the corner of the nursery.

"They said I was too little to play," Bluekit said and curled up by her still sleeping mother.

"Did they?" Sorreltail said.

"Yes," Bluekit put her head on her paws and glanced up at Sorreltail.

"Well why don't you play with me, Poppyfrost, and Daisy?"

"Ok!" Bluekit perked up and scampered forward. "What kind of games?"

"We can make a training corner in the nursery!" Daisy suggested and scraped some moss together.

"Yeah!" Bluekit agreed and scraped some moss together to form as moss ball. The four she-cats spent all day preparing the training corner.

Bluekit felt herself getting sleepier and sleepier until she was practically sleeping on her paws.

"Time for bed little one," Sorreltail said, nudging her towards Sandstorm. She protested that she wasn't tired, but was soon fast asleep.

_Bluekit opened her eyes to find herself in lush forest. A blue she-cat with stars in her fur appeared before her._

"_Who are you?" she asked the cat you looked almost exactly like her. _

"_I am the past leader of ThunderClan. My name is Bluestar, little one," the she-cat answered._

"_Oh. My name is Bluekit. Why am I here? Where are Sorreltail, Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Sandstorm?" Bluekit took a step towards Bluestar. _

"_Little one, you're in StarClan," Bluestar explained. _

"_How did I get here? Do you bring me when I was sleeping?" Bluekit noticed another scent other than Bluestar's. _

"_No, you're dreaming. Anyway, I have someone to introduce you to," the blue she-cat stepped aside to reveal a tom cat with a fiery orange pelt._

"_Hello Bluekit," the orange tom stepped forward and licked Bluekit's head. "I am your father, Firestar."_

"_My father?" Bluekit repeated. _

"_Yes. I died a little bit before you were born," Firestar explained to her._

"_Oh. Is that why Sandstorm is sad?" Firestar nodded. He was in pain seeing his beloved mate in so much pain over his death._

"_Yes. Though we have many things to discuss this night, I want you to tell Sandstorm that I love her very much," Firestar's pain could be easily seen in his eyes. _

"_I will," Bluekit promised. _

"_Alright. Now follow me for we need to talk about many things." Firestar began to walk, looking over his shoulder to see if she was following. "But for the time being, I will only tell you stories. Stories that will help you in your dark future."_

"_Dark future? Why is it dark? Where's the sun?" Bluekit asked, puzzled. _

"_It is not time to tell you yet," was all Firestar said before launching into a story from long ago. When he was finished, they were back to where Bluekit first saw Bluestar. Bluestar was still standing there, waiting for them. _

"_It is time for you to go, little one. We will see you in a few days time," Bluestar said before she disappeared._

"_Goodbye my kit," Firestar nudged Bluekit with his nose and also disappeared. _

"_Wait! Don't go!" Bluekit cried out and tried to follow them. She ran until her eyes opened. _

Opening her eyes, Bluekit slowly blinked and yawned. Sunlight streamed in through the nursery and fell on Bluekit's face. She saw that everyone else in the nursery was fast asleep. She settled down by Sandstorm again and closed her eyes, still exhausted. Many things went through her mind, but only one thing: what her dark future was.

**HI! So I hoped you guys liked it! It's my first Warriors fanfic so be nice! Please? I'll give you an invisible unicorn! Well REVIEW MY DARLINGS AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER. AND EVER. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Bluekit here. I'm sorry, but I can't update for the entire month of November. You see, November is the National Novel Writing Month so I'll be working on the novel instead of my stories here. Well, it depends. I might be able to update, but they'll be widely spread apart. If I do try to update my stories, I'll only be able to work on them a little bit at a time. I'm going to try and update _Love Awaits Me_ first since I haven't updated that since August. Wow… Fans of _Taken Away_, sorry, but you'll have to wait for a while. _Mine and Mine Only _will be second on my list to update. _Sick for a Day_ will be updated as soon as I have inspiration for what to do with it! _Dark Future _will be updated sometime in December. _Running from the Volturi _might not be updated for a while since it seems no one is reading it. Also any one-shots I make will be on hold. Thanks for understanding! Also, if you can, please take my poll on whether if I should delete my story, _Don't Leave Me_! I really do hate it, but I guess some people like it. Just click on my name to go to my profile and take the poll! Thanks guys! Oh, and one more thing before I go; if you're interested in doing the National Novel Writing Month, just go to to start! Make a profile and get working on your novel! Bye guys, see you soon! And wish me good luck on my novel!**


End file.
